Just a kiss
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: finished after the episode 'Death Pool' Ryan comes over to apoligize.


**Ryan comes to Apologize to Calleigh about his behavior early and their touching moment becomes so much more of a touching moment. RxR CaRWash**

'Either their fake currency has already been introduced into the local economy, or you're betting with Hover Gambling.' Peter said as he looked at Calleigh 'I'm gonna need to seize this.'

'Of course. Yeah, excuse me. I'm gonna need to find Horatio.' Calleigh said as walked away

Calleigh was furious, she trusted Ryan more than she had ever been. When she was walking down the hall, she saw Ryan in a lab and made her way to him.

'Hey.' Calleigh said as she entered the lab

'Hey.' Ryan said not moving a muscle from what he was working on

'You remember that IPod I picked up for your niece?' Calleigh said in a steady tone

'Oh yeah, When I was doing my extended shifts last week. I meant to thank you for that.' Ryan said

'The hundred dollar bill you paid me back with, it was counterfeit.' Calleigh said as she was getting angry

'What?' Ryan said confused as he turned to face Calleigh

'Not only is it Counterfeit, it's a supernote. Peter Elliot has it and he's sending it to his bosses in Washington. You play the Death Pool?' Calleigh said

'Yeah, once.' Ryan said as he gulped

'I should have known the way you talked about it, your familiarity with the handicap system.' Calleigh said

'I gave some money to my friend, he placed the bet. It was Lou Rawls on January sixth, and, uh…I don't know it was a total fluke—it paid out.' Ryan said as he breathed in quickly

'Do you realize what you've done?' Calleigh said

'Well, let's see, it off-shore so it's legal.' Ryan said

'The payouts aren't. Hover Gambling is dirty.' Calleigh said

'All right; I'll deal with peter myself.' Ryan said

'No, it's done! Calleigh shouted

'You know what? I don't need you to take the heat for me on this.' Ryan said as he was getting angry

'If this goes any deeper into the lab, there's gonna be a full blown investigation, we will lose our accreditation. The buck stops with me, have you got it?' Calleigh said

'Yeah, I got it.' Ryan said as Calleigh turned and left

Ryan made sure that Calliegh was completely out of sight, before he reached into this back pocket and pulled out his wallet. When he pulled it out, he grabbed the stack of money that was there; he looked at it and looked up.

'God damn it.' Ryan mumbled as he placed his hand on his head

After Ryan had finished his shift, he headed straight for the beach; he was just sitting down and began listening to the wave's crash, while watching the smoke arise from the fire he built. One by one, he placed the money he won from gambling into the fire watching it turn into burned crinkled paper.

When Ryan finished he went to his car and began driving home. After miles of him driving, he passed by Calleigh's house without even thinking he turned down the street and headed straight for her house and parked in her driveway. He sat in silence as he turned off his car, thinking about what he was going to say.

Finally, when he reached Calleigh's door he gathered enough courage to knock on the door. Ryan gulped when he heard footsteps approaching the door. When the door was opened, he saw Calleigh with a surprised look on her face.

'Ryan?' Calleigh said in a shocked tone

'Hey.' Ryan said as he looked down

'Ryan, what are you doing here?' Calleigh asked

'I wanted to talk to you.' Ryan said

'Well, come in.' Calleigh said as she motioned for him to come in

When Ryan entered the house, he realized that he had really never been inside her house. He had only parked outside her house and waited for her, but never entered the house.

'Cal, look I am sorry for neing an ass to you earlier, I treated you like the way I would treat Stetler.' Ryan said as he hoped she would smile 'I know, bad analogy.'

'Ryan, stop.' Calleigh pleaded

'Calleigh, my personal life is screwed up and I know never let it interfere with your work, but I betted for the hell of it. Thinking that I would never win, it was fool's errand that I did I just wanted to have a chance at win—.' Was all Ryan could get out before Calleigh cut him off

Calleigh grabbed Ryan's head with both hands and attacked his lips, when Calleigh backed away and let her hands slid down to Ryan's sides.

'W-What was that for?' Ryan asked while he opened his eyes slowly

'You wouldn't shut up; it was either kick you in the balls or kiss you. I figured that you would like a kiss better than pain.' Calleigh said as she smiled

'Yeah.' Ryan said

Ryan took a deep breath and reached out his hand to move a piece of hair from her face. Calleigh leaned into his touch; before she knew it Ryan was kissing her, softly. Calleigh didn't respond at first until Ryan gripped Calleigh's side and pulled her closer to him. Their kisses went from soft to rough in a matter of minutes; Ryan picked up Calleigh and placed her on the desk on the side of the wall. Ryan removed her shirt with one hand while he used his other hand to rub over her stomach.

Calleigh shuttered when his hand reached her breast, he moved down to her neck. He reached his hand around her back and unhooked her bra; Ryan looked up at Calleigh as he removed it and kissed her.

'Ry-an.' Calleigh moaned 'W-We shouldn't do this.'

Ryan only responded by kissing her breast, and sucking on her. Causing Calleigh to moan even more she put her hand on his head and gripped his hair in her palm.

'You were saying?' Ryan said as he smiled

'The bedroom.' Calleigh said in a breathy voice

Ryan picked Calleigh up as she wrapped her legs around him; he made his way down the hall while he would stop and push her up against the wall as he kissed her roughly. After Calleigh giving him directions to her bedroom they finally made it and he dropped her onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of her. Calleigh grabbed Ryan's shirt and pulled it off of him, she smiled when she saw the six pack that was always hiding behind his T-shirt. Calleigh moved her hands to Ryan's belt and began fumbling with it, trying to get it off.

'Calm down, I'm not going anywhere.' Ryan said as he kissed down her stomach

When Calleigh felt that Ryan was tugging on her pants she began gasping, when he removed her pants and underwear, and placed kissed on her inner thighs.

'Oh, god Ryan,' Calleigh moaned

Ryan kissed up her thighs to the spot that she wanted him most, licking his clit, while moving one finger inside of her. Calleigh moaned as he placed another finger into her and gripped his hair. He sucked on her lips, making her moan even louder as he trailed a heat of quick wet kisses up her torso, while he stopped at both of her breast and pulled her nipples into his mouth.

Calleigh grabbed Ryan's pants, making quick progress of removing them. She rolled Ryan over, leaving her on top while Ryan was lying on his back. She began kissing her way down his chest and moved her hand down to his length, stroking him. She replaced her hand with her mouth, moving her mouth up and down, she moved faster, Causing Ryan to let a moan escape his lips.

'Calleigh, you gotta stop.' Ryan said

Calleigh removed her lips from Ryan and he pulled her into a kiss, Calleigh sat down on his length, taking him all in at once. Ryan made sure that she had time to adjust before he started moving. Calleigh placed her hands on his chest then began moving. Ryan grabbed her hips and flipped them, making him on top of her.

Calleigh smiled at Ryan as he thrust into her making her gasp at the intrusion. Ryan looked at her thinking that he hurt her but she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her as he placed his arms by her head for leverage.

'Move…Ry-an.' Calleigh said in-between kisses

Ryan smiled at her as he moved in her at a slow pace, Calleigh jerked her head away from Ryan's and let moans escape her lips. Ryan looked at her and upped his pace, Calleigh threw her hands on Ryan's back and dug her nails into them.

'Don't stop.' Calleigh moaned

Calleigh's legs hooked around his hips and moved harder into her. Ryan loved the way that moans escaped her mouth and his name fell off her tongue.

'Ryan, oh god yes! Fuck Ryan!' Calleigh shouted as her breath was getting deep

Ryan reached his hand in-between the two and toyed with her, the moans that escaped her lips were more erratic and she shoved her head into the pillow and clawed at Ryan's back.

'Ryan, I'm gonna cum.' Calleigh shouted

Hearing her say those words, Ryan toyed with her faster. She screamed his name as she came the feeling of her juices surrounding him made him come. A few more thrusts and Ryan collapsed on her chest, she rubbed his back and he rolled over and was beside of her. He propped himself up on a elbow and stroked his fingers over her stomach.

'For the record, I like that a hell of a lot better than the kiss.' Ryan said as he smiled

'Me too.' Calleigh said as she rolled over and laid down

Ryan rolled over and pulled Calleigh closer to him, he kissed her head as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Calleigh later awoke by the sound of her cellphone ringing, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

'Duqense.' Calleigh whispered

'Cal, it's Ryan, I just wanted to apologize again for earlier. It was stupid.' Ryan said over the phone

'What do you mean, Ryan?' Calleigh asked as she rolled over to the side of the bed and realized she was alone.

'Cal, you okay?' Ryan asked over the phone confused

'Uh…I'm just tired.' Calleigh said as she had a confused look

'Oh, yeah that's right. You said you were gonna take a nap, when I called you early. If I woke you, I didn't mean it.' Ryan said over the phone

'Yeah.' Calleigh said

'Alright, I'll see you later.' Ryan said as he hung up

Calleigh's phone dropped from her ear to her bed and she looked around the room, looking for any sign that she wasn't alone. She walked from her bedroom to her front and saw no sign of anyone, anywhere. She walked into her kitchen and leaned against the fridge. _Did I really just dream about sleeping with Ryan? _Calleigh slid down the fridge and sat on the floor, with her hands on her head. _That is not weird at all_.

Calleigh was confused she was imagining sleeping with her co-worker, a man she trained. Who she had taken under her wing and protected when Eric was being a jerk. Calleigh closed her eyes and continued thinking of how she was going to act around Ryan tomorrow.


End file.
